In the past, plant enthusiasts have relied on books or horticulturalists to know the environmental conditions in which certain plants could grow. These conditions include geographic location, the amount of sunlight, temperature, and the amount of moisture in the ground. Excluding the geographic location, these conditions change frequently. For example, the amount of sunlight and the temperature in an area changes as the season changes. Furthermore, both temperature and sunlight change as the day progresses. These frequent changes make monitoring the conditions of the planting location very difficult to do by inspection.
Not knowing the precise environmental conditions of a specific planting location can cause a few problems. First, the vegetation the planter chooses may not survive in the area. Second, if planted in the wrong area, some plants will overtake other vegetation growing in that area. Third, the planter can experience some frustration in having to constantly spend money trying to find the right plants for growing in a particular area.
These problems give rise to a much needed solution. An apparatus that is capable of accurately determining certain geographical conditions, and a method thereof, that would reduce the problems and frustration of planting vegetation in a specified area.